


if you could

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short drabbles in which the prompts start with "if you could..."





	if you could

"if you could stop eating i'd really appreciate it"

 

"ohh come on" i eat another chip,

 

"its not disrespectful to eat during a wedding!"

 

"yes it is."

 

"noooooo its not!" i try to shove a chip in my wife-to-be's mouth, she puts a hand in fron of her mouth and blocks it, tryng to hold back a smile.

 

"um...excuse me? can we please continue with the ceremony?" the priest asked

 

"just give me a minute-" she yanked the chips out of my hands, i smiled.

 

"you...may now kiss the bride?" the priest closed his book

 

i pulled my now-wife towards my face and kissed her

 

"can i finish my chips now, honey?"

 

"yeah, go finish your chips"

 


End file.
